


Day 23: Ropes

by bzarcher



Series: Just Kinktober Things [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engineers make for good rope tops, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kink as Art, Kinktober 2017, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Nude Photos, Photography, Rope Bondage, Submission, mentions of experimentation, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Lena has a weakness for the beauty of a body wrapped in loving coils of rope, the art of knots, the care and intricacies of binding.Fortunately for her, she also has a partner who is just as delighted to be bound.





	Day 23: Ropes

“Are you comfortable?”

Lena always started their sessions the same way.

Kara smiled at her, those blue eyes so brilliant they seemed to glow in the dim light of the bedroom. Her little nod drew Lena’s eyes to the deep blue leather collar that had been nestled against her throat, and Lena felt her stomach flutter with anticipation, her teeth dragging slowly over her bottom lip.

“Good.” Lena paced slowly around the bed, thoughtfully considering Kara’s body. She had stripped down to the collar and a pair of white cotton briefs, letting her see every perfectly defined muscle, the Kryptonian physique boosted to the levels of an Adonis by the light of Earth’s sun.  

A blank canvas so perfect that it took her breath away, at times.

“I think I want your hair out of the way while I’m working.” Lena crossed to the nightstand and picked up handful of hair bands. “Any objections?”

“No,” Kara answered calmly, her posture loose and relaxed. “Whatever you think is best.”

Lena gave a happy little hum as she sat down on the bed, carding her fingers through the golden blonde locks before she began to gather a portion of Kara’s hair into a ponytail, slipped the elastic into place, tucked it into itself, then gathered more from the sides and repeated the process twice more until all of the hair had been gathered into a bun that left a few wispy fairy locks at Kara’s bangs to frame her face, but otherwise made certain nothing would be in Lena’s way.

Simple, but elegant, and a style that made her look incredibly beautiful - and nothing like Kara Danvers or Supergirl.

“You should let me do your hair more often,” Lena teased as she placed a little kiss against the nape of Kara’s neck. “It’s a nice look for you.”

Kara gave a soft sigh, a tremble running through her as Lena’s lips brushed against the sensitive skin. “Everything you do to me is a nice look...but not always something I want to share with anyone else.”

Lena gave a throaty chuckle. “I’ll give you that, darling…” She slipped back off the bed, considering Kara now that her hair was up, and nodded as a plan began to form in the back of her mind. “Arms up, please.”

Kara lifted her arms out to her sides, and Lena let her imagination cover her canvas in lines and loops, patterns and layers. Each step she would need to take slowly evolving until she had a finished design in mind, her artistic side thinking of the shapes and look, how it would accentuate and tease, while the more logical, practical parts of her mind considered the engineering of it all.

She cupped her chin in one hand, tilting her head slightly as she brought it all together, then gave Kara a little nod. “You can put your hands at your sides for the moment, but I’ll want them back in a minute.”

Kara raised an eyebrow in silent amusement, but did as she was asked, waiting patiently as Lena selected the first piece of rope. She considered colors and textures, running a few pieces of bamboo, cotton, and hemp through her fingers before settling on a length of deep red bamboo that she carried back to the bed, already tying the long loops for the central knot of the harness with easy, practiced motions.

“Stand,” Lena instructed,“then hold this to your chest.” Once Kara had hold of the loops, Lena took control again. She carefully adjusted Kara’s hands, maneuvering them until the knot rested in the hollow between her breasts. “Perfect - just like that.”

Lena knelt to gather the loose ends, drawing them between Kara’s legs and enjoying the contrast between the supple fibers and pliant yet invulnerable skin when she brought the ropes up around to her back.

Carefully, she tied a knot just above the small of Kara’s back. “How does that feel?”

“I love how it feels,” Kara answered with a smile in her voice. “And how your hands feel while you’re tying me up.”

Lena felt her cheeks warm, a little shiver of arousal running through her as she continued to work on tying another series of knots and moving the ropes between the loops, taking every opportunity she could find to ghost her fingers over more of Kara’s slightly-too-warm skin.

This hadn’t been something she’d ever expected to share with gentle, kind, incredibly pure Kara Danvers. Even once she’d been trusted with the secret of Kara’s “other job”, even when they’d started sharing a bed, it had seemed about as likely as a Super and a Luthor becoming lovers.

Except one night Kara had asked if there were things Lena had wanted to try, and Lena had been just relaxed enough to tell her the truth.

When she’d been younger, Lena had been far from the first curious girl at boarding school just beginning to figure out that she was interested in more than just boys and dreadfully boring parties. But Lena had been blessed with the chance to get onto the internet in the days where almost everything could be found online with enough patience.

BDSM and kink in general were interesting, but rope and rigging had fascinated her almost immediately. Not just for restraint, but for how the _presentation_ of it all combined the knotwork, the rope, and the body into art. Being bound had been interesting to experiment with, but she’d truly found satisfaction in practicing knots, learning patterns, and turning visions into reality. Of the trust she was given and showing care and respect in turn.

Like anything else, her first attempts had been crude. She’d used cheap nylon ropes and had barely managed bow tie and square knots. But when she’d developed the pictures she’d taken of her own leg wrapped in a series of loops and knots, it had given her a sense of accomplishment that had made it all worth it.

That had been many years ago, and Lena had learned a great deal before receiving the unexpected gift of a perfect model.

Lena finished the base harness, and made sure Kara was still comfortable. Even though it was impossible to cut off Kara’s circulation, Lena wasn’t about to start picking up bad habits.

It took nearly an hour before Lena had finished her work. The harness that framed Kara’s chest so beautifully and defined her back also served to anchor a set of black jute dragonfly sleeves that held her arms back and away, with the excess tied off to an eyebolt in the ceiling.

The final touches were a set of golden cotton ropes that wrapped around each of Kara’s arches and supported her ankles with carefully spaced loops before the rest had been wrapped in a tight spiral up her calves and tied off to the ropes that framed her hips.

“Beautiful,” Lena breathed as she brought out her camera, shooting the individual pieces of ropework before taking several shots of Kara from different angles, some with her hair up, others with it down and wild as Kara tossed her head back and forth to send the golden curtain spilling over her shoulders.

Kara loved seeing herself this way, and Lena loved having the chance to capture it. Knowing smiles. Shining eyes. Bulletproof skin raised into goosebumps. Arms that could bear the weight of an entire city rendered still.

She could have opened a gallery show at this point, but Lena doubted any but a handful would really understand the significance of each piece. (She was also reasonably sure Alex would have had a stroke if she learned those pictures existed.)

There were no red sun lamps in her bedroom.

There was no kryptonite anywhere in her home.

She had no nth metal fibers strengthening the ropes.

Kara could release herself in an eyeblink, if she didn’t want to be there.

She _chose_ to let herself be carefully wrapped, harnessed, and restrained. She _allowed_ the camera to capture these moments of beautiful, delighted, loving submission.

It added an entire level of meaning to each tie, each knot, each loop, that took Lena Luthor’s breath away, and made her wonder how she had been lucky enough to be the person who immortalized it all.

Lena carefully put her camera away as Kara waited patiently, reveling in every second of immobility and restriction. They would go through the shots later, pick a few to print, save the rest. It would be a fun way to relax and unwind from it all, later.

For now, though, Lena sank to her knees, caressing her way down Kara’s body as she worshipped a goddess bound in rope.


End file.
